Calendar
The Calendar is for coming events in Efrat and the area, or for events of particular interest to Efratians. You will find older events in the Archive. =September 2006= Wednesday, Sept. 20 Raise Your Spirits Production of "RUTH and NAOMI in the Fields of Bethlehem" 7 PM Tech rehearsal Monday, Sept. 25 Raise Your Spirits Production of "RUTH and NAOMI in the Fields of Bethlehem" 7 PM Tech rehearsal Thursday, Sept. 28 Raise Your Spirits Production of "RUTH and NAOMI in the Fields of Bethlehem" 7 PM Tech rehearsal Thursday, Sept. 28 Kapparot with chickens - Beit Chabad in Dekel 17-19 =October 2006= Tuesday, Oct. 3 Raise Your Spirits Production of "RUTH and NAOMI in the Fields of Bethlehem" 7 PM Dress Rehearsal Wednesday,Oct. 4 Raise Your Spirits Production of "RUTH and NAOMI in the Fields of Bethlehem" OPENING NIGHT Matnas Gush Etzion Tickets 050-838-9031 Sukkot Chag Rishon Shabbat 7 October Orchim B'Sukkah - Shlomo Gronich and Yehuda Glanz - 21:30 Matnas Gush Etzion 50NIS Hanukat TZUR HAGAI Beit Knesset Hamerkazi Dekel 20:00 Erev Shira afterwards for Hagai's birthday Sunday 8 October Gush Etzion Theatre Festival - 10-16 Giva Haztahuva in the middle of the Gush, Matnas Gush Etzion 9937999 Tekhelet Marine Tours at Hof Dor 10AM and 2PM, see our flyer: http://www.tekhelet.com/DorFlyerSukkot5767.htm or contact: mailto:mois@tekhelet.com Simchat Beit Hashoeva at the Gihon Spring Ir David Jerusalem at 5 pm Tel *6033 Main Simchat Beit Hashoeva for Gush Etzion Matnas Efrat 7pm. Lahakat Ekvot, Fire Circus Festival Bet Shemesh - Jewish Rock & Soul Music - Bet Shemesh Ampitheater - Free - Andulusit Orchestra - http://www.shemeshfest.com/ 03-5325272 Nisim and Nisuim Tekoa Ampitheatre 8pm - Amuka Theatre Group's comedy about being single 993-7999 Raise Your Spirits Production of RUTH and NAOMI in the Fields of Bethlehem SPECIAL HOLIDAY PERFORMANCE Matnas Gush Etzion 20:30 Ticket orders through Matnas Gush Etzion Only: 02-993-7999 Achrayut Media presents Home Game the movie at the OU Israel Center in Jerusalem for all those making aliya l'regel. Screenings every night of Chol Hamoed at 8PM. The OU Israel Center is located at 22 Keren Hayesod (diagonally opposite the Dan Panorama Hotel). 25 NIS per person. Please visit http://www.homegamethemovie.com for more information about the movie. Monday 9 October Maarat HaMachpela including the Yitzchak Hall will be open Susya Activities 10-17 http://www.susya.org.il/ Hebron MusicFest - at Maarat Machpela: 9:15am Carlebach Style Shacharit Service with Musa Berlin & Chezki Sofer, 1pm The Hebron Gala Concert / Simchat Beit Ha Shoeva featuring Mordechai Ben David / Chaim Dovid / Shlomo Katz / Adi Ran / Chaim Yisrael / Mendy Jerufi / Deklon / Yoni Shlomo Grape Harvest Festival - 10:30 - 16:30 at the Gush Etzion Winery - Harvest your own grapes, step on them, fill up yer bottles - Music, Street Theatre, Kleizmerim Tekhelet Marine Tours at Hof Dor 10AM and 2PM, see our flyer: http://www.tekhelet.com/DorFlyerSukkot5767.htm or contact: mailto:mois@tekhelet.com Festival Bet Shemesh - Jewish Rock & Soul Music - Bet Shemesh Ampitheater - Free - Shai Gabso, Moshav Band, Adi Ran, Aaron Razel, Shlock-Rock, Haakevot, Para Aduma, Rockla - http://www.shemeshfest.com/ 03-5325272 Open Sukkah 20:30 at the Vahav's, Haketoret 10B Zayit Efrat Badichta D'Shiduchin - 20:30 Matnas Gush Etzion - Comedy of errors about parents and shiduchim, Tair Theatre Group, 50NIS Achrayut Media presents Home Game the movie at the OU Israel Center in Jerusalem for all those making aliya l'regel. Screenings every night of Chol Hamoed at 8PM. The OU Israel Center is located at 22 Keren Hayesod (diagonally opposite the Dan Panorama Hotel). 25 NIS per person. Please visit http://www.homegamethemovie.com for more information about the movie. Tuesday 10 October Maarat HaMachpela including the Yitzchak Hall will be open Susya Activities 10-17 http://www.susya.org.il/ Pnei Kedem Kite Festival http://kitefestival.pneikedem.co.il/ In The Footsteps Of Our Forefathers in the Judean Hills Herodian - Street Theatre and Guided Tours - included in admission price Jerusalem March (Tzaadat Yerushalayim) in the streets of Jerusalem Tekhelet Marine Tours at Hof Dor 10AM and 2PM, see our flyer: http://www.tekhelet.com/DorFlyerSukkot5767.htm or contact: mailto:mois@tekhelet.com Festival Bet Shemesh - Jewish Rock & Soul Music - Bet Shemesh Ampitheater - Free - Reva L'Sheva, Shlomo Gronich, Shlomo Katz, Chaim Dovid, Pey Daled, Eden Mikedem, Naftali Abramson, Udi Davidi - http://www.shemeshfest.com/ 03-5325272 Open Sukkah 20:30 at the Edri's, Tirosh 25 Gefen Efrat Achrayut Media presents Home Game the movie at the OU Israel Center in Jerusalem for all those making aliya l'regel. Screenings every night of Chol Hamoed at 8PM. The OU Israel Center is located at 22 Keren Hayesod (diagonally opposite the Dan Panorama Hotel). 25 NIS per person. Please visit http://www.homegamethemovie.com for more information about the movie. Wednesday 11 October Birkat Cohanim at the Kotel 8:30-10:30 am. Tekhelet Marine Tours at Hof Dor 10AM and 2PM, see our flyer: http://www.tekhelet.com/DorFlyerSukkot5767.htm or contact: mailto:mois@tekhelet.com Animated Movie for kids at Matnas Efrat 11am, 10NIS Havayot Petting Zoo Elazar open 10-17 Luzit Festival Luzit http://www.moshavim.net/modaa.pdf Roundtable Discussion at Matnas Gush Etzion 8pm - Jewish Art Under the Influence of the Diaspora - 40NIS Achrayut Media presents Home Game the movie at the OU Israel Center in Jerusalem for all those making aliya l'regel. Screenings every night of Chol Hamoed at 8PM. The OU Israel Center is located at 22 Keren Hayesod (diagonally opposite the Dan Panorama Hotel). 25 NIS per person. Please visit http://www.homegamethemovie.com for more information about the movie. Thursday 12 October Tekhelet Marine Tours at Hof Dor 10AM and 2PM, see our flyer: http://www.tekhelet.com/DorFlyerSukkot5767.htm or contact: mailto:mois@tekhelet.com Susya Activities 10-17 http://www.susya.org.il/ Havayot Petting Zoo Elazar open 10-17 Inflatables at Matnas Efrat 9:30-12:30 - child 20NIS, family 50NIS, parents free Tekoa Hosts - Tekoa D from 3pm - Inflatables, Arts and Crafts Luzit Festival Luzit http://www.moshavim.net/modaa.pdf Hoshana Raba Night - 8pm Tekoa D - Sinai Tor, Acharit Hayamim, Beni Landau 10NIS Open Sukkah 20:30 at the Ben Aharon's, Mishol Hakramim 16 Rimon Efrat After the Chagim Sunday, Oct. 15 (Isru Chag) Raise Your Spirits Production of "RUTH and NAOMI in the Fields of Bethlehem" PERFORMANCE Matnas Gush Etzion Tickets 050-838-9031 Sunday, Oct. 15 (Isru Chag) Play for Kids Ages 6-12 Stories of Hillel - Matnas Efrat 11am, 20NIS Thursday, Oct. 26 Raise Your Spirits Production of "RUTH and NAOMI in the Fields of Bethlehem" PERFORMANCE Matnas Gush Etzion Tickets 050-838-9031 =November 2006= =December 2006= =January 2007= category:events he:לוח אירועים